


I Am

by orphan_account



Category: Bollywood - Fandom, Rang De Basanti | Paint It Saffron (2006), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Sonu ke Titu ki Sweety (2018), War (2019)
Genre: Bollywood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Other, Read at your own wish, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, can get depressing, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of people answering the question I AM. That's it. It can get deep, it can get dark. Do NOT say I DID NOT Warn you. Cuz I've gotten that a lot of times.
Kudos: 2





	I Am

**Author's Note:**

> CHaracter thoughts are intersectional so I am not naming any one of them.

I am strong

I am bold

I am brave

I am Gay

I am Lesbian

I am Closeted

I am insufferable

I am a liar

I am a cheat

I am annoying

I am overbearing

I am insensitive

I am fearless

I am scared

I am heartbroken

I am depressed

I am a failure

I am Sleep Deprived

I am a blabbermouth

I am an attention seeker

I am an introvert

I am out open

I am conservative

I am having many layers in me

I am judged for my lineage

I am patriotic

I am hiding

I am a very emotional person

I am not good when it comes to emotions

I am good

I am bad

I am grey

I am depressed

I am sad

I am crying

I am an extrovert

I am at fault

I am imperfect

I am not feeling good

I am blaming myself

I am biased

I am underrated

I am useless

I am a brat

I am heartless

I am ruthless

I am unwanted

I am wanted

I am needed

I am hurting

I am unintentionally hurting someone

I am intentionally hurting people

I am distancing myself

I am self-depreciating myself

I am calm

I am composed

I am weak

I am not ok

I am self-harming

I am a survivor

I am not going to be alright

I am making bad decisions

I am impulsive

I am Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I regret this, no. These are just some of the thoughts that I felt that characters might've been thinking when a certain situation happens. Though I am not naming people as some are intersectional.


End file.
